A l'Américaine
by fanfictiongx.skyrock.com
Summary: Luffy et les autres Mugiwaras entre à la FAC pour la plupart ! L'histoire ce déroule au XXIème siècle. Désolé pour l'orthographe...Ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort. C'est aussi ma première histoire.   PS: Rating M pour risque de Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Il étais déçu...Déçu que les vacances soit finie. Mais affichait tout de même son sourire sincère & naïf. Il était heureux d'aller a la FAC pour la première fois. Il espérait vraiment être dans la même classe que ses amis. Il venait d'arriver, en bus, devant la FAC & s'apprêtait a y rentrer.

« LUUUUUUUUUUFY !

Un voix plutôt criarde l'appelait.

En y regardant de plus près, il vit une fille avec des cheveux roux.

-Nami !

-On est ensemble Luffy !

-Génial ! Et les autres...Zoro... ?

-Aussi ! On a presque la même classe que l'année derrière : Zoro, Usopp, Law, Eustass, Killer, Jewelry, Toi & Moi !

-Super ! Manque plus que Sanji...

-Oui... »

Zoro & Usopp les attendaient. Après des retrouvailles plutôt festives et en ayant dit bonjour aux autres, il allèrent en classe accompagner de leur nouveau professeurs principale. C'était à tous leur première année, il se devait de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la FAC.

Enfin « il »... « Elle » plutôt. Leur nouveau professeur n'était autre qu'une jolie femme brune, qui devait frôler la trentaine. Arrivée en classe, elle se présenta.

« Bonjour, je suis Nico Robin, votre nouveau professeur principale et d'Histoire-Géographie. »

Elle leur expliqua ensuite le déroulement des cours et leur emploie du temps. Ainsi que le nom de leurs professeurs des différentes matières.

« Professeur d'E.P.S, . »

Ce nom disait quelque chose a Luffy...Son frère, Ace, qui était accessoirement dans la même FAC, lui avait parler de son prof comme étant un tyran. Bof, Il s'en ficher...Il a toujours était fort en sport.

Le reste de la demi-journée de présentation passa a une vitesse folle, du moins pour Luffy.

POV Luffy.

Un fois le ''cour '' finie, je me précipitais dehors avec Zoro, Nami & Usopp.

«Bon, vous en pensez quoi de tous ça ? Demandais-je guilleret.

-Je suis bien content d'être a la FAC ! Lâcha Usopp.

-Tss...Si sourcil en vrille était là, il serait a coup sûr a fond sur la prof ! Râla Zoro.

-Ouais ! ^^ On va au bar se soir ? Demandais-je impatient.

-Okay ! Dire Usopp & Zoro.

-Euh...Nami … ? Nami ?

Nami regardait dans une autre direction et ça m'énerver un peu qu'elle ne me répondent pas.

-NAMI !

Je criais afin de lui faire reprendre conscience.

-Hein...Euh...Quoi ?

-Eh Beh qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? Demanda Usopp

-Euh...Rien !

-Ah ! J'ai compris ! Rigola Zoro avec un clin d'œil.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Rougit Nami.

J'avais pas trop compris ce qui ce passer, donc je regardais vers où Nami avait le yeux tourner.

Là-bas, a la sorti de la FAC, un beau jeune homme, seul, fumée son cigare. A vrai dire...Il était vraiment beau ! Il avait une veste bleu ouverte avec un T-shirt jaune et une spiral blanche. Il avait aussi des sortes de lunettes de ski sur le front.

Luffy ! Zoro me regardait avec insistance.

-Euh...Désolé! »

Ah, Oui. J'avais oublié de préciser. Depuis le début des grandes vacances, je sortais avec Zoro. Oui, nous sommes gay...Moi je le savais depuis longtemps...Enfin tout le monde le savait ! Mais j'avais était surpris lorsque à la fin de l'année dernière, lorsque Zoro m'avait demander de sortir avec lui. J'avais directement dit oui ! J'étais vraiment heureux avec lui. C'était le premier homme avec qui je sortais. Il est tellement gentil et attentionné avec moi. Il est juste jaloux. Mais bon, comme on dit : « La jalousie est une preuve d'amour ». Mais c'est un peu lourd quand on va a la plage. Il veux pas trop que je regarde partout. En même temps...A la plage...Je regarde pas trop ailleurs. Parce que Zoro en maillot je préfère pas trop en rater !

Bref, on était jamais passer à '' l'acte ''. En vérité, j'avais un peu peur et ça, Zoro l'avais comprit. Lui il attendait que ça, mais il ne veux pas me brusquer je pense. Il est tellement mignon. Mais bientôt je serais prêt !

Zoro : .fr/imgres?q=zoro+torse+nu&start=49&num=10&um=1&hl=fr&rlz=1C1ECDB_frFR466FR466&biw=1280&bih=899&tbm=isch&tbnid=1jj_TX9lHApLGM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=W_yINXSEGnq8NM&imgurl=..net/822/xx-one-piece-fanfik-xx/pics/2951735013_1_7_&w=400&h=736&ei=v2scT9TQKILs0gGzjMG1Cw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=223&sig=105705529127338378803&sqi=2&page=3&tbnh=170&tbnw=99&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:49&tx=32&ty=85


	2. Chapitre 2

Désolé du retard ! Voilà le chapitre deux ! :)

**POV SANJI**

Nami : « Viens au bar ce soir a 19h30, please ! 3

Sanji : Ouiiiiiiiii, Nami-Chérie ! 3 3 3 3 3

Nami : -' »

Bref, je délaissé mon portable, il fallait que j'aille au bar a 19h30. Je viens de sortir de mon premier jour en apprentissage, il est 19h00. Je dois :

-Me doucher

-Me changer

-Aller au bar...  
>En une demi-heure...Génial.<p>

Je rentrais, en saluant mon coloc' d'un ''Yo''. Je ne reçu quand retour un ''T'as laissais tes fringues traînés partout, sourcil frisée.''

Ah...Cette tête de cactus me saoule toujours autant même si nos liens sont mieux qu'avant depuis...Bref.

Et puis maintenant qu'il est avec Luffy, je le vois moins souvent. Il va tout le temps chez lui, vu que Luffy a pas de voiture.

« Bon, je vais chercher Luffy, tu viens au bar ?

-Ouais. »

Une fois marimo sorti sans plus de conversation, j'allais a la douche rapidement, puis m'habillais et me parfumais pour Nami-chérie. Il était 19h25. Heureusement, le bar est en bas de notre appart'.

En arrivant, tout le monde était là. Luffy assis sur Zoro, Nami, Usopp avec Kaya parlant plus loin & Chopper sur la banquette. Chopper est une sorte de renne au nez bleu qui peut parler. Pour ne pas choquer tout le monde, seul notre bande le sais et le gens du bar. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'il peut parler librement. Sinon, il suit des cours de médecine par correspondance .

« Salut tout le monde !

-Yo ! » Ils m'avaient tous répondue.

J'étais content de tous les voir. Après ma première journée de travaille en tant qu'apprenti, j'étais crevé. Ah, oui. Je précise. Mis a part Chopper & Kaya, qui est en terminale, tout les autres sont a la FAC, mais moi, je suis parti en apprentissage avec un patron pour devenir cuisinier. C'est ma passion & sans me vanter, je suis pas mauvais.

Mon chef, Zeff, malgré mon talent, a beaucoup à m'apprendre. Il a aussi un don pour la cuisine. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Je m'assois sur la banquette & m 'allume une cigarette.

« Franky ! Un café s'il te plaît !

-Yeah ! Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper café !

Franky, le chef du Franky Bar est un homme un peu extravaguent se baladant en slip et en chemise hawaïenne pendant ses heures de service. M'enfin, on aime ou on aime pas. D'ailleur, c'est un des seuls bar où on peut s'en griller une tranquillement. Je m'approche de Nami-chérie et l'entoure par la taille.

**POV NAMI**

Cet abruti s'était approché de moi & m'avait entouré par la taille. Ce n'est pas particulièrement désagréable. Et puis, Sanji est plutôt beau garçon. A ce moment, je le regarde et je vois son regard pervers et sa voix de débile.

« Nami-Chériiiiiiiiiiie! »

Dommage. Je lui en décalque une qui l'envoie de l'autre coté de la banquette, près de Chopper qui buvait son infusion. Il se calme et bois son café qui vient d'être servis tranquillement. C'est fou ce qu'il peut changer en quelques secondes.

« Écouter moi tous ! Voici Brook, le musicien ! »

Comme tous les soirs, Franky avait annoncé la venue de Brook. Brook ? Un musicien de 38 ans qui travaille au Franky Bar pour Franky. Il arrive même qu'ils fassent des duos. Il attire toujours beaucoup de monde. Comme on est des habitués, on s'est liée d'amitié avec lui depuis bien longtemps.

Après sa série de trois-quatre chansons, il avait salué la foule qui l'acclamait & était venue s'asseoir avec nous. Enfin la foule...Les dix clients et nous quoi.

« Comme d'hab' ! Énorme Brook !

-Merci Luffy ! Pendant qu'il disait ça, il s'approchait de moi.

Dites moi Nami...Pourrais-je voir vos sous-vêtements ?

Coup de tête, Balayette, Manchette. Brook était désormais avec Sanji & Chopper a boire sa choppe de bière. En y réfléchissant, j'étais la seule a être avec personne. Luffy était avec Zoro, Usopp avec Kaya, Sanji doit certainement voir des tas de filles, Chopper ne compte pas. Franky, je suis sûr qu'il est avec une des deux serveuses, là. Une des deux jumelles a la coupe au carré. Quant a Brook...Je ne sais pas. Mais il est assez âgé, il doit bien avoir une femme. Même si s'est un pervers. Il me faut vraiment un copain...Maintenant qu'on est a la FAC, il y a plein de nouveau garçon mignon...Et je sais déjà celui que je veux 3

Désolé du chapitre nul mais je n'est pas beaucoup de temps en se moment.  
>Promis, Lemon dans le prochain chapitre !;)<p>

Reviews ? :3


End file.
